catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan Camp
Welcome to WindClan's camp! Chat Rabbit-tail nodded. Sneerkit lowered his head. "I am sorry Cloudstar. I promise I will be a loyal WindClan kit. I except your duty to clean the elder's den." Silverkit looked at her brother in surprise. He NEVER sounded that humble! Mudpaw was frozen in greif, shaking with horror because of the loss of Gorsekit. I will not let Gorsekit die in vain. Mudpaw saw the spirit of Gorsekit "Come on Mudpaw come on lets play!" ( Why is Gorsekit popping out of nowhere.... Just a question. ) Silverkit walked into the clearing. (Because StarClan cats can do that) Gorsekit's spirit looked at Mudpaw "Come lets play do you want to go outside the camp?" "Wait! Did you see anything push you on the Thunderpath?" Whispered Mudpaw. Gorsekit shook her head "Nope Branchpaw just scared me now do you want to play?" "I'm sorry, Gorsekit. I have to go train." Mudpaw vanished into the territory. Sneerkit walked into the clearing, refreshed, and ready to clean the elder's den. He padded towards the den, tail high in the air. Gorsekit's spirit appeared in front of Sneerkit "What are you doing!" Sneerkit smirked. "You again. I am doing my JOB to clean the elder's den." Sneerkit looked at Gorsekit. "Now you know how it's like to be dead." He whispered softly. "Hey I didn't kill you now did I" ''Gorsekit mewed Rabbit-tail snarled at Sneerkit. "Stop talking like that you rogue." Sneerkit growled and walked into the Elder's den. Cedarkit padded out of the nursery looking around Mudpaw padded into the camp. She padded over to Cedarkit. "Hi! Um.. Where's Silverkit?" Cedarkit looked up "Sleeping I think" Mudpaw shook her head. "I already looked. I'll go get Frostpaw. Maybe we can look around the territory." (This is Echo :P) Rabbit-tail snarled as Sneerkit passed him. "Keep walking Sneer." Redkit looked up, some how, he could see Gorsekit, his eyes widened as he ran over to her. "Who are you?" (I always wanted to RP a cat who can see spirits <3) Gorsekit looked at Redkit with shock "''How can you see me!" "... can't every one see you?" "I'm in StarClan!" ''Gorsekit growled Sneerkit closed his eyes and tried to control his anger. Don't blow my cover. I have bigger prey to catch than attacking warriors!'' Mudpaw looked at Redkit. "You see her? Thats.... Interesting." Gorsekit growled to herself Mudpaw ran outside the camp, looking for the lost kit. Please, let her be okay. Sneerkit padded over to Cedarkit. "Hello." Redkit didn't respond. He only snarled at Mudpaw. "Go away you piece of fox-dung!" Rabbit-tail watched Redkit. He glared at Sneerkit. He should have never been born. That little piece of crap will mess everything up. Why did Cloudstar even bring that pile of dirt here? Mudpaw flinched and looked hurt. "What's wrong with me...." Sneerkit ran into the nursery. He couldn't stand the stares of his clanmates. "Whats the point of being in a clan if everyone hates you." Whispered Sneerkit to himself as he walked into the nursery. Cedarkit ran up to Sneerkit "Don't feel sad!" Sneerkit nodded. "Yea. I guess so." Sneerkit looked around in surprise. Silverkit was still missing. "I don't hate you. Just remember that." Foxpaw whispered to Mudpaw Mudpaw turned to Foxpaw. "Meet me in the territory. Were searching for Silverkit." Mudpaw padded out of the camp. "Okay." Foxpaw mewed "Sneerkit, shut up and get to work. Cedarkit, get away from that beast." Rabbit-tail ordered. He picked up Cedarkit and walked away. Redkit snarled. "Just go away! I don't want you in my space!" "Oh." Mudpaw walked out with Foxpaw into the territory. (No. He was talking to Sneerkit. ) (Deleted that line... Sorry i havent been on for a while O.e Sneerkit walked into the elder's den, ready to do his duty. Foxpaw runs into the Sunblaze's den with tears in her eyes Sneerkit looked out of the elder's den. "Whats going on?" "It's your sister! She's dying!" Foxpaw answers Sneerkit's eyes grew big. "Who....WHAT?!?! NOOOOO!!!!!!!" Sneerkit was shaking with horror. "There is a one in a million chance she could survive.." Foxpaw said gravely Mudpaw crashed into the camp. In her teeth was a bleeding body of Silverkit. Mudpaw dropped her and let out a loud yowl. "Silverkit, Is Dead!" "Oh no... Sneerkit... I'm so sorry..." Foxpaw mews (I noticed Sneer was getting nicer lately o.e) (I know. He's trying to be nicer, to reduce the fact people think he's Sneer. ) Sneerkit padded over to his sister. "Who did this?" (Who do you think would mate with Sneerkit?) "We think it was a badger" Foxpaw mews Sneerkit nodded. "My parents don't even know." ( Spoof to Yew's line in Twolegplace! ) (LOL) "Jackson... Is dead. My mom told me. I'm so sorry..." Foxpaw mews Sneerkit let out a whimper. "Not...Him...." Sneerkit ran into Silverkit, wailing. I feel so sorry for him.. Foxpaw thinks Sneerkit was shaking. "I'm alright..... Just reminds me of others deaths." "It's been really hard for you, huh." Foxpaw mews to Sneerkit I've got to comfort him somehow! (If Sneerkit turns nice, can he be with Fox?? O.e i cant find any other cat that could be with her..) (Errr.... He doesn't go nice. You shall see. And then, Foxpaw and Mudpaw will try to rip out his throat. ) Mudpaw sat down, doing a vigil for the dead kit. As she sat down she felt claws ripping at her gaze. Mudpaw watched as Sneerkit threw Cedarkit to the ground. "Pretty Good, Huh?" Snarled Sneerkit. Mudpaw gasped and looked around. "Foxpaw?!?" "I'm sorry, Mudkit. I don't belong here. I'd rather be in a different Clan than a Clan where warriors hate me!" Foxpaw sobs and runs out of camp to Sunningrocks "Foxpaw! Wait!" Mudpaw frowned. "What do you want?!" Foxpaw growls "I want you to stay! Anyways, Cedarkit is in MAJOR danger." Mudpaw headed into the nursery. "You protect him. I have my own life to take care of" Foxpaw snarls Mudpaw let a tear drip from her eye. "I can't believe you give up everything we worked for? That's not the sister I know." (I'm not exactly sure where to intervene here, I'm really confused. Why is Foxpaw leaving? - Nightfall) Swiftflight stepped in front of Foxpaw. "Foxpaw, what's going on?" Rosevine looked up from where Pheasnatwing had convinced her to come out of the nursery for some fresh air. Rosevine's golden eyes were dull with grief. (Littlefern got mad at her, and Foxpaw thought she didn't belong there.) "Nothing, Swiftflight. And Mudpaw... If its not the sister you know... You know me well. I'm sorry. I didn't know what i was thinking. Foxpaw mews (What a mushy moment :'D) (Ah, okay - Nightfall) Swiftflight's green eyes were sympathetic. "Foxpaw, I know how you must feel. Loosing someone you love is really, really hard." Swiftflight blinked hard, thinking for the first time in a long time of his father. "But she is watching you in StarClan, I promise." Mudpaw looked at the limp body. "Swiftflight, what do you think killed her?" "Thanks Swiftflight, I don't want Mudpaw do get hurt..." Foxpaw mews "I think it was a badger, Mudpaw" Mudpaw looked again at the horrible wound. "I have a feeling something else murdered her....." "A Fox?" Foxpaw mewed Swiftflight stared hard at Silverkit's body int he center of the clearing. "Mudpaw is right, Silverkit did not die at the claws of a badger or fox." Cedarkit padded over to Silverkit and sat down beside her and looked at Foxpaw (Can like Cedarkit like have a small crush on Foxpaw?) (Dang, I wanted Muddy to have a crush on him! Oh well. :( ) Mudpaw padded over to Cedarkit, sorrow in her eyes. "Silverkit wanted to tell you something." (Guys, your cats can have crushes on anyone they want to. Cedarkit can have a crush on Foxpaw, and Mudpaw can have a crush on Cedarkit. Although it 's a bit strange for an apprentice to have a crush on a kit - Nightfall) (Yea. But none of the apprentices really pay attention to Muddy. ) Mudpaw leaned in close. "She said, Protect Cedarkit." Branchpaw looked at Mudpaw and narrowed his eyes (WHAT IF BRANCHPAW GOT INVOLVED WITH THIS RELATIONSHIP =,D) ( :P ) Mudpaw glanced at him. "Do YOU know what killed her?" Hissed Mudpaw. Sneerkit blinked his dark eyes. "I think she was murdered, Mudpaw." Branchpaw yawned yesss Mudpaw looked at the gash again. She could make out a large bite among the dried blood. "Something bit her." Cedarkit ran in circles "I'll kill whoever killed Silverkit!" Sneerkit noticed the hurt in Cedarkit's eyes. Weakness! Time to teach Cedarkit that a murder doesn't mean the camp has to turn into a madhouse! Sandkit laughed "Sneerkit's afriad of weakness!" Cedarkit ran in circles Sneerkit pinned Sandkit down with a paw. "Dont INSULT my sister's death!" He spat. He felt red blurring his sight. With all his might he forced himself not to hurt the kit. He let Sandkit up and turned back to Silverkit's body. "I ALONE will bury her tonight." "I'm not insulting her death I can feel your fear!" Sandkit mewed to him "Fear? Why would I be afraid?" Sneerkit spun back to Sandkit, eyes narrowed. "You fear about Cedarkit's weakness!" Sandkit mewed "because he might be a good cat!" "I am not." Sneerkit ignored the kit. Mudpaw was staring at Sneerkit. He was too violent. Sneerkit padded back over to Cedarkit. Sandkit laughed "Cedarkit is afriad of fishes!" "Hey! It bit my tail!" Cedarkit mewed Mudpaw's whiskers twitched. "How, do you get bit by a fish in the Nursery?" "Me and Mamma swam in the river yesterday!" Cedarkit mewed Mudpaw purred. "I never swam before." (YES!! CEDARKIT AND FOXY!!) "I think that swimming sounds fun. Even though it's meant for Riverclan..." Foxpaw mewed (CedarXFox! :D) Cedarkit nodded and pounced on Foxpaw's tail Branchpaw purred in amusement Ircc? (Ok. And Look! http://bloodclaw2.deviantart.com/art/CedarXFox-196495049 By me! -Foxy) (#cotc-windclanscamp ?) Cedarkit ran around Foxpaw Foxpaw looked at Cedarkit (her head was going round and round xD) Cedarkit pounced on her tail. Sandkit mewed "Why are you afraid of Redkit I can feel your fear Foxpaw" "Sandkit, What happened was he attacked me then i threatened him, but Froststar, his grandfather, almost killed me." Foxpaw explained Cedarkit is a really playful kit! He's pretty cute, too! (I mean like small, tiny and cute way) "Oh!" Sandkit mewed "Wait why can I feel other cats fear?" Cedarkit jumped up and down "I don't know. I have the power to read minds." Foxpaw mewed (Will she be part of the Prophecy??) (Maybe Redkit has the power to see spirits :3) Sandkit yawned "Good night!" (Redkit does -.- Read his history) "Good night, Sandkit" Foxpaw mewed politely (I know he does) Cedarkit bit Foxpaw's tail. Cedarkit stopped and started chasing his tail "Come here you!" Sneerkit snorted. "I thought you, of all cats you would sit vigil." He narrowed his dark eyes at Foxpaw. Cedarkit stopped "Only cats that were closest to her will sit for the vigil!" he mewed then started chasing his tail Sneerkit stood up, bristling. "They way they acted, you would think they were sisters!" Spat Sneerkit. Cedarkit stopped and stood up on his hind paws "Put your paws up!" he growled at Sneerkit Sneerkit lunged at Cedarkit, his anger pushing him. Stop!! ''The words screamed in his ears. In horror, he dropped the kit. The angry eyes of Silverkit appeared for a second. ''My vow will stand forever, Sneerkit. You shall not break it. Cedarkit let out a yelp Mudpaw sprang back, startled. Silverkit really loves him. '' Cedarkit ran behind Mudpaw Mudpaw ran in the Nursery. A few minutes later, she ran into the clearing, howling. Blood trailed off of her face. "Swallowflight hurt me!" Swallowflight ran out and pounced on her "Why would you kill her!" "I never killed her!" Wailed Mudpaw. "She had a wound that could only be made by Dog tooth claws!" "Lies! All lies! Also you tricked Gorsekit to go onto the Thunderpath! How could you ruin everyones life!" Swallowflight hissed clawing at her face "I didn't!" Screamed Mudpaw. In a flash a blur of claws pulled Swallowflight off of Mudpaw. ''She didn't hurt me. You have hurt her. I am disappointed. '' Swallowflight growled and clawed at Mudpaw's chest Sparrowpaw pulled her off of Mudpaw Mudpaw was on the ground in a bloody heap. Her eyes blurred. She saw flashes of Silver beyond her gaze. A soft tail touched her head and Mudpaw could see again. The gashes stopped spewing out blood. Mudpaw whimpered and ran in the apprentices den. Swallowflight clawed at the air "You shall die for what you've done!" Silverkit appeared infront of Swallowflight. ''She didn't murder me. Don't kill her. The murderer, came up. So innocent! Not her though. Not Mudpaw. Gorsekit appeared "Come on Silverkit lets play!" Swallowflight didn't see her Silverkit smiled and walked up to the sky to play with Gorsekit. ( Meet you at StarClan's chat. ) Sneerkit began digging a hole. Anger burned in his eyes and each swipe of his paw to him felt his claws sinking through fur. (... there's fur in a hole? o.e - Agent) ( No, he's thinking of attacking people. :P ) Sneerkit lowered his sisters body in the hole. "May StarClan light your path." Growled Sneerkit. Mudpaw saw anger brimming in the eyes of Sneerkit. Why is he mad? Swallowflight growled at Mudpaw "Come Sandkit and Cedarkit I don't want Mudpaw to kill you like she did Gorsekit and Silverkit!" Mudpaw walked out of the den. "I never killed her! Only a ruthless BloodClan cat could do that!" Sneerkit looked at the wound. No, I must convince them not to hurt Mudpaw. '' Sneerkit padded over to Swallowflight. "Mudpaw would not kill without reason. I looked over at her body, and she's right: Only a cat with Dog Tooth claws could make a wound like that." Swallowflight snarled "and how would you know!" then she paused "No it couldn't of been Mudpaw it was Scarheart!" she mewed glaring at Scarheart Mudpaw shook her head to clear it and padded over to Cloudstar's den. She wanted to learn some more hunting skills. Swallowflight let out a hiss and pounced on Scarheart then clawed his eye out. Scarheart let out a wail "Help!" Sneerkit froze. "Why are you hurting Uncle Scarheart?" "He killed them because there were a gray and white truff of fur in Silverkit's claws and gray and white truff of fur beside Gorsekit when she was on the Thunderpath so he killed them!" Swallowflight yowled ( No. Scarry don't kill Silverkit. I has idea that makes up Mudpaw's and Sneerkit's storyline.) Sneerkit narrowed his eyes. "But....But...." Scarheart opened his eye that got cut a lot and his eye was gone "Get off Swallowflight". Swallowflight growled and got ready to cut out his other eye Sneerkit pounced on Swallowflight. Instantly, his vision blurred. ''Scrappy is a use... ''Hissed a voice in his head. He mustered all his power and flung the she-cat off of his Uncle. "Let's get you to the medicine den." Scarheart closed one of his eyes where his eye was gone and padded to the Medicine cat den Sneerkit felt a breeze stirring around him. Only Mudpaw caught sight of it. A black tom swirling around Sneerkit, his amber eyes hungry for blood. Mudpaw shuddered. Her eyes turned a milky white. ( This is when Gorsekit comes in. ) Gorsekit appeared "''Mudpaw don't ever forget the sneering cat!" she hissed Mudpaw looked around. The camp was covered in Blood. A large black cat stood over a body. Her body. "Thank you for telling me this." Whispered Mudpaw. In a flash, the camp turned back to normal and the cat was gone. Almost. In the exact place the cat stood, Sneerkit was standing there, staring at her. Great StarClan, Sneerkit is going to kill me! Gorsekit nodded then disappeared Sneerkit saw Mudpaw go into a strange state. "Uncle, can you see?" "I'm ok I still have one good eye!" Scarheart laughed "Good. Go get it treated. I have a bone to pick will Swallowflight." Snarled Sneerkit as he ran over to Swallowflight. Swallowflight snarled and threw Sneerkit agianst a rock. Scsrheart didn't see it and padded away to the med cat den Sneerkit got to his paws. Something stirred. Let me take over. Sneerkit let Sneer finish the battle. Sneerkit flung himself at her ear. He tore it hard. Swallowflight laughed "You think I need a ear!" and padded away Sneerkit let his mind come back into focus. He filled up the hole that Silverkit was lying in and sat on top of it, looking at the stars. He had begun his personal vigil. Mudpaw rushed into the camp. "Cloudstar! Me and Sparrowpaw were attacked by a snake!" Sneerkit tipped his head. "What did it look like?" Category:Signatures Category:Signatures Category:Location Category:WindClan